Friends
by Fulgance
Summary: When Zeke loses spirit control for the first time in this life, he also loses his temper and turns on the faithful Opacho. Before running away, Opacho says one word that tears straight through Zeke's heart. Animeverse, episode 63.
1. Zeke

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Takei Hiroyuki. The dialogue is taken straight from the English dub of the anime - Anime produced by Xebec and dubbed by 4kids Entertainment. This takes place during Episode 63 of the anime.  
**

**Title:** Friends

**Summary:** Yoh's soul has found its way back out of Zeke and now he's attacking with his friends. When Zeke loses spirit control for the first time in this life, he also loses his temper and turns on the faithful Opacho. Before running away, Opacho says one word that tears straight through Zeke's heart. Anime-verse, so that's why it's the anime name (DON'T ask me why they called him Zeke, I have no idea) and Opacho's a guy.

**Zeke**

Maybe he should have expected it. After all, there's a first time for everything. Still, it comes as a shock when he feels his link with Spirit of Fire fade abruptly. At first he almost doesn't realize what it meant – and then he does. He's lost spirit control.

_He's lost spirit control._

How can it be possible? How could Yoh – his lackeys – he's made a mistake. He's let Yoh grow far too strong, thinking letting him reach his full potential would ultimately make him, Zeke, stronger. Yoh's furyoku is still insignificant compared to his, and yet – somehow – he –

"Master Zeke!"

"What is it Opacho? What do you want?" His tone comes out harsher than he intends it to. What is wrong with him? He never loses his temper. Control is power; and besides, there are so much more useful ways to put his anger to use.

"I've never seen anyone break your spirit control before," Opacho says, his eyes wide with worry. "How can they be beating you?"

Opacho has a way of being honest that Zeke has always appreciated. Now this same blunt honesty stings, because for once, it was a truth he doesn't want to hear.

Also because Opacho is worried. And if Opacho doesn't trust in his omnipotence, who will?

"You think they're beating me?" he asks, his voice low and shaking – not with fear, not with doubt, he tells himself. With anger. "Do you doubt my power? Do you doubt my strength?"

The aggressivity in his voice makes Opacho falter and hesitate before giving the answer. "Uh... Never."

"Good! Because you must know I can vaporize you with a mere thought."

A whimper.

"What's the matter? Why do you cower?" And his next words... He regrets them before they even leave his mouth. "Maybe it's because you're weak! Maybe it's because you're unworthy of being in my shaman kingdom!" _No. Take it back, Zeke. Take it back._ "Do I need to eliminate you as well?"

Opacho's eyes are filled with tears. He isn't confused. He isn't even sad. He looks... betrayed. "Master..." He whispers. Then, louder: "Why are you turning on me like this? I thought we were..." His voice shakes. "I thought we were _friends_." The sob is audible in his voice as he turns and runs.


	2. Yoh

**For those unfamiliar with the anime, one slip-up at the end (next-to-last episode) reveals Opacho to be a boy in the anime, although I believe she's a girl in the manga. The Tome of the Shaman is the Ultra Senji Ryakketsu.**

**Yoh**

_"How can they be beating you?"_

Of all the answers Zeke could have given... of all the answers he _should_ have given, Yoh would never have expected this one. It was a sensitive question, maybe. But Opacho had the right to ask it. The two are so close Yoh can't remember a time he saw Zeke with Opacho standing more than three feet away from him. And if it's obvious Zeke didn't care about his followers, he's always thought Opacho was different.

And when Opacho says the word _friends_ before running away, he knows he wasn't the only one who thought that.

He's been inside Zeke, almost a part of his soul. Just minutes ago he was much too close to _being_ Zeke. Inside... Zeke everywhere, surrounding him. Thoughts, feelings, opinions, intentions. Some terrifying, some understandable. Most of them were both. Like when they read the book: Zeke's intentions were dark, but his reasons were logical and even _good_. And if it is true that no-one wanted the world Zeke dreams of, it's still a solution. A drastic solution that Yoh would never consider, but he understands.

He understands everything about Zeke now. And he remembers how Zeke feels about Opacho. The little boy he saved from starvation, and then adopted and raised into a powerful shaman. A useful tool, but more than that. The loyalty, the trust, the affection Opacho carries for him has earned something in return.

Zeke looks after Opacho, watching the boy's short legs carry him away until he's gone, disappeared. His eyes are a fraction too wide for a moment. Is he surprised at the abandonment? No, he threatened Opacho. He must have been expecting it. It's the word _friends_ that has him shocked like this.

He turns away, his eyes empty. He could almost be sad. He closes his eyes and leans his head forward, and when his shoulders start shaking, Yoh thinks he's crying. He can feel his friends' surprise behind him, feel their eyes boring into his back, waiting for his command. They'll strike the moment he signals them it's allowed, and yet he knows they all feel what he's feeling. That this moment can't be shattered by force, that an attack now would be treacherous.

And then... Zeke lifts his head, opens his eyes and bursts out into the most terrible laugh Yoh has ever heard. An insane laugh that sends shivers up his spine. It lasts too long, and it sounds too strange. A forced laugh, Yoh realizes.

And when the horrible laugh ends and Zeke speaks, Yoh can hardly hear him. He's focused on something. Wonders if what's glinting in the corner of his twin's eye could be...

"Poor Opacho," Zeke says, almost calmly. "Now he's going to miss all the fun."

A tear.


End file.
